Bar-type level have been known for may years. Such levels may have a plurality of bubble elements such that horizontal and vertical leveling measurements may be made with the same level. In such levels there may be one bubble element that is parallel to the length of the level, and another bubble element is transverse to the length of the level. Additionally, a bubble element may be angled at a 45.degree. angle to the length of the level. As an additional feature, a bubble element may be rotatable and used in conjunction with a circular scale so that any angle may be measured by rotating the bubble element until the bubble is centered. The angle of the surface against which the level is placed then may be read from the calibrated scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,682 describes a three element level assembled with two major body pieces and having two fixed bubble elements and one rotatable bubble element that rotates from 0.degree. to 90.degree..
Prior art levels are functional as a leveling tool, but do not serve, or have the capability of proving multiple functions in a single tool.